megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Mt. Katatsumuri
Mt. Katatsumuri , also known as Mt. Mifune, is a dungeon in the Persona 2 duology. Located on the mountain peak is either the Mayan Temple Caracol (Innocent Sin) or a Sanitarium (Eternal Punishment). Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' as Mt. Mifune Profile ''Innocent Sin'' In Innocent Sin, the Mayan Temple Caracol was located on top of Mt. Katatsumuri after being entirely created by rumors. Deep inside the Caracol, the Mayan ship Xibalba can be activated using the Crystal Skulls. At the time the party travels there, the Last Battalion and the Masked Circle are warring to see who can get inside Caracol and activate Xibalba first. Once the party reaches Caracol, it is up to the player to decide which Longinus mecha is fought - if Tatsuya fights alone, #13 is fought; if he fights with Lisa or Yukino, #12 is fought; and if he fights with Maya or Eikichi, #11 is fought. After the battle, Yukino will obtain Durga, her Ultimate Persona, if the player chooses to not leave her behind, and the player's Persona and Velvet Stocks will increase by 1*. ''Eternal Punishment'' The Sanitarium on Mt. Mifune is where Tatsuya Sudou is being held. The team consisting of Maya Amano, Ulala Serizawa, Katsuya Suou and Baofu goes to the mountain to confront Sudou and discover the secrets behind JOKER. However, the path to the Sanitarium is being blocked by the Taiwanese mafia, so the group is forced to sneak through the woods and enter through the back door. On the East side of Mifune Trail's 7th map is an Old Shrine, which accepts offerings in 100 Yen increments. If a total of 10,000 Yen is placed in the offering box, a message will appear saying "The offering box seems full". By doing this, Kuroda will appear inside Sumaru Castle. Treasures ''Innocent Sin'' Bust Through * Area 9: Miracle Egg x2, Bead x2 * Area 11: Balm of Life x1 Go Around * Area 4: Bead x3 * Area 6: Miracle Egg x3 Peak Area * Area 4: Recarm Card x1 ''Eternal Punishment'' * Second Area: Item/Antidote (x3) * Third Area: Item/Lucky Bag (x2), Item/Snuff Soul (x3), Spell/Aqua Card * Fourth Area: Incense/STR Card * Sixth Area: Item/Obsidian * Seventh Area: Item/Medicine (x3) Enemies * Purple boxes indicate rumor demons. * Indigo boxes indicate Innocent Sin bosses. * Purple boxes indicate Eternal Punishment bosses. ''Innocent Sin'' Mountain Paths Note: Last Battalion and Masked Circle enemies are not fought on the Detour until the areas around Goketsuji. Peak Area-exclusive ''Eternal Punishment'' Music The background music of Mt. Katatsumuri in Innocent Sin is rearranged from the game's ending theme, "Kimi no Tonari". In Eternal Punishment the background music is independent to other tracks. Both pieces use piano to play the main melody, the Innocent Sin version uses a calmer arrangement, while the Eternal Punishment version features hastier beats. Resource Treasure and enemy info for Eternal Punishment from FAQ/Walkthrough by Yushiro Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Locations Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Locations